


Protocol

by UncleCatwoman



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleCatwoman/pseuds/UncleCatwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief post-finale conversation at the Playground</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protocol

A/N - AOS is not mine. If it was, there'd be more Philinda.

"… for you, sir, of course. But the others –"  
"No buts. Just do it."  
"Sir, it's protocol."  
"Not anymore."  
"It … _what_?"  
"I'm instituting a new protocol. Starting now."  
"As is your right to do, sir."  
"Good. As of now, those three, Skye, Tripp and Simmons, and Fitz when he gets back to us. They are as true to SHIELD as you and I are. They don't need to jump through any hoops. Their loyalty is not to be questioned. _Ever_. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir. It won't happen again."  
"Thank you."  
"What about Agent May, sir? You didn't mention her."  
"I hadn't gotten to her yet."  
"Do you have any concerns about Agent May?"  
"Absolutely not. None."  
"So …?"  
"Let me clarify Agent May's position in SHIELD for you, Agent Koenig. Treat her, and anything she says or ask for, as if she outranks me."  
"But, sir, that means –"  
"That she can overrule me. I know and I am _one hundred percent good with that_. Does that clarify my feelings on Agent May and her loyalty, actually _all of their_ loyalty to SHIELD for you?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good. Now give them their goddamn lanyards."


End file.
